


FLU

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sick Ian, fiona gallagher is the mom type, ian has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* " Ian wakes up one day with the flu. He decides to spend a few days in the Gallagher house: one to avoid getting anyone sick in Milkovich house sick and two so that he doesn't have to tell Mickey who he feels has enough on his plate already. Everything is going to plan (Mickey has no clue) until Mickey goes to the store and sees Fiona buying soup for Ian and gets pissed."





	FLU

For the past couple of days Ian had been feeling a little under the weather. At first Ian tried to brush it off as something small like allergies knowing Mickey wouldn't question it. "Take some allergy pills bitch" Mickey kissed the top of Ian's head before leaving for work. But Ian knew it was the flu, he had it before as a kid and there was no forgetting that.

However by the third day Ian was not able to hide how awful he felt, luckily Mickey worked a lot that day. Ian decided that he would use this as an excuse to go home and tell Mickey it was to visit his family. Ian had already been staying over at the Milkovich house most of the time, considering it was basically his and Mickeys, sometimes Mandy's if she came home.

Ian pulled out his phone to send a quick message to Mickey groaning at how much his body ached. "Fiona wants me to stop by the house for a few days. Misses me"  
After a few minutes Mickey replied "Okay, I'll miss you."  
Ian smiled at that, Mickey had grown more affectionate over time.  
Ian really felt bad lying to Mickey but Mickey had a lot on his plate already. When Ian got diagnosed with bipolar disorder, Mickey became his sole caretaker, and to this day that hasn't changed. Mickey works two jobs to provide for the household because Terry's gone for good and Iggy lives with his girlfriend. Mandy was only home once in a while. 

Mickey didn't want Ian to work until they got his meds under control, then that turned into Ian taking care of the cooking and cleaning. Ian felt like he had it too easy, but Mickey wouldn't let him do much of anything to help. Mickey was a good man, the last thing he deserved was the stress of a flu ridden Ian.  
Ian slowly got out of bed and packed what he could before calling Lip. "Can you pick me up?"  
"You sound like shit" Lip said from the other side of the phone.  
"I know" Ian sniffed.  
When lip showed up at the house, he walked inside to see Ian sweating trying to gather stuff together. Lip looked at Ian up and down "Woah, you okay?"  
Ian looked up directly at Lip and showed off his perfectly black bags under his eyes "pretty sure I got the flu."  
"Is that why you wanna come home?" Ian nodded before coughing half a lung up and ushering Lip out of the door and to the car. On the way home Lip kept looking over at Ian, partially to make sure he was alive.  
"So why are you hiding this from Mickey?"  
"He has enough going on" Ian pursed his lips. Lip nodded, he knew Mickey worked really hard and knew Ian was too sick to make conversation. 

When the two pulled up to the house Lip looked over at Ian, "you know Fiona's going to freak right?"  
Ian smiled, Fiona always did go into crazy sister mode whenever any one of the kids were sick, sometimes he missed that. When Ian walked into the house he saw Fiona unloading some groceries, Fiona turned to see Lip and Ian.  
Fiona exclaimed "Ian!!"  
Then proceeded to walk toward him and give him a hug. After Fiona pulled them apart she looked directly at Ian, "holy shit, you're sick as hell."  
"Thanks" Ian sniffed throwing up a rock-on symbol up. Lip laughing at his little brothers sarcasm, he missed that around the house. 

"Go lay down" Fiona pointed upstairs. "I'm going to go buy you some soup!" Ian sluggishly walked upstairs as Lip followed with Ian's belongings. When the two reached the room they already heard the front door close, they both slightly laughed. Lip smiled "told you." Ian just laid down in his old bed, already falling fast asleep. 

Fiona drove to the store shaking her head at Ian. "Should've just told me he was sick" she thought as she pulled into a parking spot. Fiona blindly walked into the isle of canned foods, looking for the soup that matched her coupon, when suddenly she felt a warm body near her. Fiona looked over to see Mickey looking at cans of green beans and corn, "probably on one of his health kicks again" Fiona thought before laughing and getting Mickeys attention.  
"Hey Mickey!"  
Mickey looked over startled at first, "oh hey Fiona! Didn't see you there!"  
Mickey gave Fiona a hug, before eyeing what was in her hand. "Soup? That's a random thing to make for dinner" Mickey cocked a brow, he knew all too well nobody in the Gallagher house ate soup unless they were sick.  
"Yeah" Fiona shrugged before continuing "think it'll be good for him."  
Now Mickey was confused as to who Fiona was talking about, "who?" Fiona looked at Mickey now with a face to match the one he was making at her, "Ian?" 

Mickey could literally feel a lightbulb beam over his head, "Ian doesn't have allergies does he?"  
Fiona wanted to laugh "Is that what he told you?"  
"Mother fucker" Mickey rubbed his eyebrow "he told me he had allergies this entire week, then he told me you wanted him to come home because you missed him."  
Fiona felt awkward knowing she had outed Ian for lying "I mean we do miss him." Mickey nodded knowing Ian really did need to spend more time with his family.  
"Look, come over for a little bit. Let him know you understand or whatever" Fiona comforted Mickey who looked deep in thought.  
Mickey nodded before grabbing the soup can out of Fiona's hand and picking another one up "he likes this one better. I'll buy." Fiona just smiled, she loved how well Mickey knew Ian. 

When Fiona and Mickey got to the house, Lip was downstairs and when he made eye contact with Mickey all he could think was "awww fuck."' It was too late to warn Ian so Lip just watched as Mickey made his way upstairs.

Ian turned around in bed to see Fiona but when he saw Mickeys face instead he was in shock, "Mick?!"  
Mickey sat down at the foot of the bed and rubbed Ian's legs over the sheets, "why didn't you tell me you're sick?"  
Ian wanted to cry, mainly from being sick but he also didn't mean to hurt Mickeys feelings "you just have so much on your plate, I didn't wanna be a burden" Ian choked out, trying not to cry.  
Mickey made his way to lay next to Ian, running his hands through Ian's sweaty hair "I work hard for the both of us, so I can take care of us. Just like when I'm sick you take care of me" Mickey reassured Ian by flickering his big blue eyes up at him. "You'd never be a burden to me" Mickey kissed Ian's forehead.  
Ian couldn't help but smile, he expected a totally different reaction then what he got.  
"Can we stay here tonight?"  
Mickey nodded "you want me here with you?"  
Ian smiled, "please?"  
"Alright but don't get me sick" Mickey smirked as he hopped off the bed and rummaged through Ian's bag for some extra pajamas.  
"Why'd you pack extra stuff anyway?"

Ian turned to face Mickey, "I knew you'd come, knew you'd come" Ian repeatedly hummed before falling sound asleep with Mickeys arms around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I could've made Mickey more mad or "pissed" but I didn't. Sorry if I didn't fulfill your request to the fullest potential.


End file.
